


Mine and Mine Only

by Alisachii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Office AU, Reader-Insert, Soldier:76 makes a sexy boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisachii/pseuds/Alisachii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Morrison is your unbelievably attractive boss and looks like your dreams were coming true, in a really crazy way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I find the Officed AU for Overwatch is very... appealing... All the smexy bosses... mmmmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold, the office AU for Overwatch! This was surprisingly SUPER FUN TO WRITE LIKE SERIOUSLY.

It was 9 PM and you were still furiously typing, your eyes locked on the computer screen. The company has been particularly busy the past week due to a huge collaboration project with Reyes .Co and your boss is not planning on giving you a break. He himself was still in his office, scribbling things on his notebook and tapping on the calculator. He has always been harsh on you but whenever you did a good job, he would give you small rewards and pet your head.

Your boss, the CEO, was extremely hard to predict. His stoic face, hoarse voice, made everyone fear him. You would fear him as well if it was not for his ridiculously perfect built body and that dashing face. Oh God. You were not the only one who had a secret crush on the CEO of Morrison .Co, Mr. Jack Morrison himself. The other girls often share their fantasies with Mr. Morrison but not you. You secretly wanted him to yourself. They would kill to get your position as Mr. Morrison’s secretary. It could not be helped. He was so fucking sexy, it is not healthy to have a boss like him. You would unconsciously lick and bite your lip whenever he loosens his tie after a meeting, shrug off his blazer, and take off his glasses. It was like every move he made was unbelievably sexy. The scars on his face he got from an accident made him sexier for some reason. To put simply, your boss was one sexy beast.

“(Name)?” You stuttered a little as your fantasies were cut off by Mr. Morrison’s voice himself.

“Y-yes, Mr. Morrison?” you stuttered and almost tripped on the table when you walked to the front of his office.

“We have another meeting tomorrow at 9 AM with Reyes. Remind me and do not be late,” Mr. Morrison said curtly, his eyes not wavering from his notebook.

“Understood. I will remind you fifteen minutes before the meeting!” You nodded. “Anything else I can help you with, Mr. Morrison?”

“No, thank you,” he shook his head a little and took off his glasses. “You should go home, (Name). It’s late.”

“I-I still have the report to finish, Mr. Morrison…” you trailed off before offering him a small smile. “And I’d like to keep you company, Mr. Morrison. If you don’t mind of course.”

Yes, you had constantly showed subtle actions to show you liked your boss. He never reacted indifferently to it though, much to your disappointment. Mr. Morrison did not even give you a reply. You felt your heart sank at the cold shoulder but reminded yourself that it was his personality. Scratching your tired eyes, you walked back to your table and slumped down on your chair. It has been around five or six days you worked from 8 AM to 12 AM and the impact was starting to hit you now. As your eyes started to flicker, your mind began to empty. In a split second, your head slammed down the table and you went to dreamland.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

You groaned as you roamed your hands around to find your phone. That was weird. It was not there. You were sure it always has been nearby every morning. You forced open your eyes and scanned your surroundings in search of you beeping phone.

“Where’s that stupid-” you came to a halt when you felt the apparent difference of the room and the bed.

The bed was so much softer than your creaking old one. The room was elegantly decorated with light gray and white, with sleek modern furniture. Then it finally hit your brain hard. Real hard. This was definitely NOT your room. You threw the duvet away to check if you were naked. Okay, you were not. In fact, you were still in your complete office clothes. Right, you fell asleep last night waiting for Mr. Morrison.

‘Wait… WAIT A FUCKING SECOND DOES THAT MEAN-’

“Turn off your alarm, (Name). It’s giving me a headache,” the extremely familiar voice made you dart your eyes at him.

He tossed your phone he took out from your purse to you and you fumbled for it before getting a hold of your phone.

There he was, standing with all his glory. He was ruffling his wet hair with a towel, his button up shirt was only half done. Oh. My. God. You sat there baffled at the view. The girls in the office would do anything to see this.

“Don’t just sit there,” his voice turned a little deeper making you flinch slightly. “Go take a damn shower and get ready.”

“Y-yes, Mr. Morrison!” That reply was like already automated in your head whenever he gave you an order.

The ride to the office was silent. A little too silent. You did not dare say or ask about whatever had happened last night. You guessed he carried you back to his apartment because he could not wake you up or something. But you could not help but hope that something else happened. There was nothing wrong with hoping right? You had to fight the urge to sniff yourself because holy shit, you smelled like Mr. Morrison. His soap and shampoo smelled AMAZING. Hell, even his bed smelled like him, you thought you would get turned on. If Mr. Morrison had not called you out just now, you would probably be so turned on just by being on his bed. You bit your lower lip, your mind thinking of fantasies that you have longed for.

“Go home if you feel tired next time,” Mr. Morrison broke the silence(and your fantasies).

“Yes, Mr. Morrison. I’m sorry for last night,” you meekly said, looking down.

“Consider it a payment for your loyalty to the company and for helping me all the time,” his voice came out a little gentler and warmer.

You blinked at him and tried to not grin. You felt your heart flutter at the words as you looked out the window, admiring the passing trees that was a green blur. You were grateful that your office was separated from the others so nobody would see you walk in together. Not only was it forbidden but also the girls would probably murder you.

The moment you reached your table, you quickly prepared for the meeting making sure you were well prepared thirty minutes before the meeting started. For fifteen minutes, you browsed Tumblr discreetly as you constantly look at the clock. When the time turned 8:45 AM, you stood up and briskly walked into Mr. Morrison’s office.

“Excuse me, Mr. Morrison,” you knocked on the opened door. “It is time for your meeting with Mr. Reyes.”

“Thank you, (Name).” Mr. Morrison adjusted his tie and took a quick look of himself on the mirror to make sure he looked neat.

You tailed Mr. Morrison as the both of you walked to the meeting room. It was always hard to keep up with him since he walks speedily. Upon reaching the meeting room, Mr. Reyes was already seated on one of the chairs.

“Reyes,” Mr. Morrison greeted the tanned skin man sitting on the end of the table.

“Morrison,” Mr. Reyes nodded slightly before darting his eyes at you and giving you a smirk. “(Name).”

“Good morning, Mr. Reyes!” You made a small bow and greeted him with a bright smile.

You always thought Mr. Reyes was a great guy. You could tell he was close to Mr. Morrison since he was the only one that could make him laugh at least a little and annoyed in such a cute way. As the meeting went on, you scribbled down all the important things the two men discussed. Your pace slowed down when you heard something fell down, you noticed a pen was rolling off on the floor.

“Ah, damn, dropped my pen,” Mr. Reyes cursed.

“Let me!” You smiled and chased after the pen, bending down to take it.

You handed the pen to Mr. Reyes and he thanked you. When you sat back and averted your gaze to Mr. Morrison, he was glaring daggers at Mr. Reyes who was smirking as he twirled the pen between his fingers. The air became heavy and there was silence.

“Is everything okay, Mr. Morrison?” You managed to squeak out.

“Yeah, Morrison, everything alright?” Mr. Reyes tone came out more like he was teasing rather than being concerned.

“Yes, everything is alright,” Mr. Morrison growled and tapped his pile of papers on the table.

For some reason, a lot of things dropped on that meeting and Mr. Morrison’s mood was worse than ever. He practically stormed back to his office after dismissing Mr. Reyes. You silently followed him, no more like, ran behind him because he was walking faster than ever. You kept on wondering if the meeting did not go as planned, but it sounded fine to you. It left you to keep pondering on what caused his bad mood. You set aside the files and papers on Mr. Morrison’s table, arranging it super neatly. One wrong move and you would probably be dead today. Just when you were going to dismiss yourself to your table, Mr. Morrison ordered you to close the door as he loosened his tie.

You complied as asked and shrieked after you turned to face Mr. Morrison when a loud bang pierced your ears. You slowly opened your eyes and your eyes met with a pair of baby blue ones. You could feel his warm breath making your heart beat way faster than it should.

“I don’t like it when people play around with what’s mine,” you heard him snarl in such a deep tone.

“Wha-what d-do you mean y-y-yours?” You stuttered, torn between if you scared or happy.

Mr. Morrison took a deep breath and withdrew. Your eyes followed him with confusion as he scratched his head. Was he… flustered? You did not dare ask him and just dismissed yourself. When you sat down on your table, you tugged your hair and just screamed ‘WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!’ inside. Your face felt so hot and questions were pouring into your head. First of all, you have NEVER seen him lost his cool like that. Second, what in the world did he just say to you?! Did he say you were his?! Was your brain playing tricks on you? Yes, must be that.

Alas, the questions were never answered. As days go by, everything went back to normal except that Mr. Morrison did not look you in the eyes at all and you could not help but wonder where Mr. Reyes was. You had not seen him in a few days. They usually hold a meeting every three days or so, especially this month since they were doing the collaboration. Did something happen? You gathered all your courage and finally decided to ask Mr. Morrison.

You softly knocked on the door and entered after you heard an approval from Mr. Morrison. You popped your head inside first and excused yourself before stepping in. You carefully closed the door behind and walked to beside Mr. Morrison.

“Mr. Morrison, I do not mean to be rude or anything,” you started, fidgeting a little. “I was wondering if everything is alright between Mr. Reyes and yourself? I haven’t seen him in a few days, I was worried something happen-”

You were interrupted as you felt a strong tug on your wrist. In less than a second, you were towered by Mr. Morrison, your wrists pinned down on the table. You felt his incredible strength holding you down. Oh God, what was happening.

“Is he really better than me, (Name)?” He sounded really irritated right now. “Since you seem to be looking for him.”

“N-no, Mr. Morrison! I- I was just concerned on the project, is all!” You quickly replied.

“Good,” with one hand, Mr. Morrison took off his glasses and leaned in, his face millimetres away from yours. “Because you are mine. And mine only. So shut up and don’t pay attention to that stupid asshole.”

At this point, your head felt like it was going to explode. JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!


	2. Chapter 2

The fast beating of your poor heart could be heard in your head. Your eyes were gazing upon a pair of baby blue ones. They were so captivating, you never noticed until now. You felt as if your brain had shut down and your lungs forgot that it needed oxygen. It was so silent, all you could heard was the ticking clock despite you felt like time has stopped. Mr. Morrison withdrew and cleared his throat before he dismissed you. All you could do was nod and walk back to your seat. Your eyes were still wide open and you still could not breathe. As you plopped down your chair, you heard something click in your head.

‘HE WAS FUCKING MILLIMETRES AWAY FROM MY FACE OH GOD! WHAT IS HAPPENING? SOMEONE TELL ME OH MY GOD,’ you pressed your palms on your temples and let out an internal scream.

That was the question you asked yourself for the rest of the day. You could not even do work properly. Pouring too much coffee and letting it spill all over your hand, stapling the middle of the paper, staring into blank space, and the list goes on. Even when you were already on the bed, you were still in your state of shock.

Tick tock tick tock

‘NO! IT’S IMPOSSIBLE FOR HIM TO LIKE ME! SHUT UP (NAME)! YOU’RE DREAMING TO HIGH! But what if- NO! IMPOSSIBLE! Maybe he did got jealous that I- NO! But… NO DAMNIT! YOU CANNOT (NAME) HE IS YOUR BOSS!’

You did not get much sleep that night.

“Meeting in thirty minutes, get ready by then,” Mr. Morrison dropped a pile of papers in front of you.

“I will do so,” you nodded curtly.

You wanted to question why he decided to bring you to meetings again but you decided not to. You would not risk Mr. Morrison to be in a bad mood again. Upon reaching the meeting room, Mr. Reyes lifted his head from his hand when he saw you.

“Hm, I thought you fired her or something,” a smirk formed on Mr. Reyes lips. “I was going to ask you since I would always welcome a secretary like (Name).”

“I am not firing her nor am I giving her to anyone,” Mr. Morrison sat down in front of Mr. Reyes and you stood there, baffled. “She is mine.”

“Budding a forbidden love are we?” Mr. Reyes shook his head and chuckled. “Damn, Morrison, didn’t thought you would-”

“D-do not misunderstand! Mr. Morrison and I are not in such a relationship!” You cut off Mr. Reyes.

Mr. Reyes held his laughter, puzzling you. You sat down beside Mr. Morrison quietly and felt a really uncomfortable aura. You peeked at Mr. Morrison’s face and his brows were more furrowed than usual, his lips were a bitter frown. You quickly looked down and opened your notebook. Were you that hopeless? You were just trying to clear a misunderstanding. It seemed like whatever you did made Mr. Morrison upset. The rest of the meeting went unexpectedly smooth until Mr. Reyes said: “Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, my company is hosting a Gala dinner at tomorrow night. I expect to see you and (Name) there. Since you don’t have a partner.”

Much to your surprise, Mr. Morrison did not comment and just nodded before excusing himself. You followed suit and trotted after him. Butterflies tickled your stomach as Mr. Reyes words kept repeating in your head. But still, you feared that maybe Mr. Morrison had someone to bring. When you both reached the office, you followed Mr. Morrison inside his room.

“Um…” your throat felt heavy but it was the right thing to do, you thought. “If you wish to bring someone else to the Gala dinner, I don’t mind, Mr. Morrison. I am not really suited for parties like that after all…”

“Nonsense, (Name), you are coming. Reyes is expecting us,” Mr. Morrison shrugged off his blazer and draped it on his chair. “I do not have anyone else I wish to bring.”

You bowed quickly and ran to your table, lips ear to ear. It was like a dream! You could finally spend time with Mr. Morrison out of the office. You covered your mouth to prevent the squeals that were going to come out from your mouth. The only thing you kept thinking about was what dress you would wear, what shoes you would wear, how pretty you needed to be. Usually, you would not put much effort to look good, but this was different. You did a small fist pump and swore to yourself you would make Mr. Morrison look at you, even if it’s just a little.

“(Name), I’ll need to go home rather early today,” you hid your hands when you realised Mr. Morrison was beside you. “I have some business to attend to.”

“Alright, I will stay a little longer,” you flashed a toothy grin and watched him leave.

You left only a few minutes after Mr. Morrison did. You needed to choose a dress after all. After two hours or so of rummaging your closet and trying on different dresses, you decided on your newest dress you bought and a matching pair of elegant shoes. Satisfied you took your long deserved rest.

It was so easy to wake up the next morning because the first thing that your brain remembered was the Gala dinner tonight. You kicked your blanket away and made your way to the shower while doing a little dance. There was not a morning that felt this refreshing. You even greeted everyone you passed by when you walked to your office.

‘Should I ask what Mr. Morrison is wearing tonight? Is that rude?’ You knocked on the door and peeked inside. Nobody.

Ping

“I will not be in the office today. I have a full day meeting at Reyes .Co. Just text me any urgent matters. I left two boxes on your table. Please use it tonight if it fits you.”

You eyed at the two boxes on your table that were neatly tied with a red ribbon one the big one and a black ribbon on the smaller one. Feeling your heart beat faster as you slowly pulled the ribbon and opened the smaller box. It revealed a beautiful embroidered royal blue dress. You gasped slightly when you pulled the dress up to see it. How much did this cost? It must be damn expensive. You were sure the small crystals were Swarovski and the cloth was silk. It was a blend of royal blue and rose gold. The dress was a one sleeved dress connected with a long silk skirt with a slit up from the thigh. The embroidery was rose gold; it went all the way up from the sleeve down to the thigh where the slit was. You stared at the enchanting dress in awe. Did he really buy this for you?

It was a little scary opening the bigger box for some reason. You could feel your hands tremble a little as you opened the box. Oh Jesus. First the dress, then now the shoes? You never had the money to buy these kind of shoes but now you got to wear them for free? You ghosted your fingers on the rose gold stilettos and pursed your lips. This was too beautiful for you to wear, seriously. It was a 7 cm stiletto, covered with white embroidery and a few Swarovski crystals decorating it.

Your state of trance were cut off when you heard your phone ring. You fumbled for your phone when you took it out from your pocket before picking it up.

“Good morning, (Name) speaking, how may I help you?”

“(Name), sorry to bother you. I just wanted to make sure you received my gift?” the coarse voice asked.

“Y-yes, Mr. Morrison!” You instinctively nodded. “Um, Mr. Morrison, I do not mean to be rude but… I don’t think I can accept this… And a girl such as myself would not-”

“I bought that especially for you. It is up to you if you want to wear it or not. I will pick you up at 7 p.m,” and he hung up.

“O-okay…” you gazed at the dress again.

Oh what the hell, of course you would wear it! When else would you wear something like this? Anyway, you knew Mr. Morrison would be upset if you did not wear it. He must have spent a lot for it and probably a lot of time too. It was carefully chosen. You could tell. It was impossible to point out a random dress in a store and it would be the most gorgeous dress you have ever seen. It was almost as if he was choosing it so carefully to make sure it suits you.

‘No, no, stop it, (Name). He just wants to make sure you don’t embarrass him’

The day went on with by a blur. The next thing you know, you were putting on finishing touches for your makeup and hair. You took one last look at the mirror and twirled once. You loved the dress. The gown draped elegantly from your hips and the sleeve hugged your arms perfectly, it was as if your skin itself was the one decorated by the crystals and the embroidery. When you heard the door, you quickly grabbed your purse and slipped your feet into the stilettos.

You opened the door and oh may God help you because Mr. Morrison really took your breath. Literally. You could not breathe as you obviously roamed your eyes at him. He was wearing a sleek black tuxedo and a royal blue tie, exactly the same colour as your dress. His hair was neatly slicked back and what was that smell? It was so faint but it smelled so good. Was it just his pheromones? You noticed the faintest smile on Mr. Morrison’s lips which made your heart flutter. You stood there, shyly looking away.

“I knew you would look stunning in that,” your eyes met. “Let us go.”

Mr. Morrison stretched out his hand cueing you to put your on his. And so you did. Your heart was pounding against your ribcage as he escorted you to his car. Somehow, Mr. Morrison was like a different man- no not a different man. Just a little gentler. The ride was silent mostly because you were too embarrassed to say anything. You would constantly open your mouth to start a conversation but closed it again because you thought it would be weird. This whole situation itself was… unusual. Not that you did not like it though, but everything was just so overwhelming. The day before you were just his secretary, now you were attending some big party with your boss. He even got you a gorgeous dress and shoes, and also the matching clothes with him.

The screeching tires could be heard and you prepped yourself again. Just when you were reaching for the door handle, it was opened by none other than Mr. Morrison.

“Thank you,” you said barely audible.

Mr. Morrison nudged you lightly with his elbow. You tilted your head in confusion at first but then it clicked. He wanted you to go hand in hand with him. You looked away to hide your flushed cheeks as you clung your hands on his arm. He guided you inside and you could not help but look at the venue in awe. It was huge. You knew it was a big party but not this big. Chattering and laughter echoed around the ballroom with a jazz music barely audible in the background. You were practically gawking and looking around like a child who is in a toy store.

“Morrison, you made it,” Mr. Reyes patted Mr. Morrison’s back a little too hard making him choke a little. “Glad you could make it too- Oh, I see Morrison treated you well tonight. Just like a newly-married couple.”

“Shut up,” Mr. Morrison snarled at his partner who just laughed.

“Calm down, Morrison. Come, let me get you some drinks,” Mr. Reyes cocked his head to the side, gesturing the both of you to follow him.

You watched Mr. Reyes pouring you both a drink and handed you the martini glasses. You nodded and thanked him before taking a sip. Damn, that was strong. For the rest of the night, you chatted, laughed, drank. Mostly drank. Mr. Reyes would ask the waiter to never let your glass be empty. Mr. Morrison would raise his hand to the waiter but you would say you were fine. You did not want to disrespect Mr. Reyes’ hospitality. Least did you know, you were so wrong to accept the liquor and force your system to take in more.

Mr. Morrison had your arm around his shoulder as your could not even walk properly anymore. You could not even get inside the car without looking like a complete idiot. Once you got inside the car, Mr. Morrison started the engine and drove you home.

“I’m sho sowwey, Mistah Morrishon,” you slurred and whined. “Shorry… Let me- let me walk.”

You grabbed the handle and pulled it but to no avail.

“It’s locked, (Name). I’m taking you to my penthouse. You’re too drunk,” you barely could register what he was saying but you nodded.

That was the last thing you remembered. Feeling the bright light, your eyes slowly flickered open. The moment you got your eyes open, the light blinded you and your head felt like it was going to explode.

‘Shit, this is a bad hangover… Shouldn’t have drank too much.’

You felt the soft silk on your skin and furrowed your brows. Weird, you did not have silk bed sheets, nor do you have such a big room-

“FUCK!” You shot up and screamed when you realise you were only on your undergarments.

“Be quiet, (Name),” you heard a familiar coarse voice.

You hesitantly turned your head and there he was. Mr. Morrison nuzzling his face on the pillow, grunting with displease. You scrambled away from him, making you topple down.

“Ouch!” You rubbed your back and hissed in pain.

“Are you alright?” Mr. Morrison lazily asked.

“How can you be so calm in this situation?!” At this point you did not even care about the formality. “We are both half naked! OH MY GOD YOU’RE HALF NAKED! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?! D-DID W-WE HA-HAVE- DID WE DO ANYTHING?!”

You quickly shielded your eyes even though it was a heavenly sight. His chiselled abs and his perfectly built body… You were not sure if this was a blessing or not.

“Stop shouting, my head hurts like hell,” Mr. Morrison rubbed his nose bridge as he forced himself up. “I couldn’t do anything anyway. You threw up on me and yourself. I asked you to change into something else but when I came back, you already dropped dead on my bed. I took off my tuxedo and you just suddenly crept behind me, pulling me down to the bed. For the rest of the night, you wrapped yourself around me.”

All you could do was bury your face with the duvet. This was the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to you. The humiliation struck your brain so hard, it made you want to cry. You felt your heart being twisted as your vision became blurry.

“I-I’m sorry, I’ll go right away,” You rubbed your eyes and weakly stood up.

You felt warmth on your back, it made your heart flutter despite your embarrassment. This was so awkward and embarrassing. You are in your boss’ room and half naked. In addition, now you both were hugging. Where was your life going to, seriously?

“(Name),” Mr. Morrison tightened his arms around you. “I acted calm because my heart was already tired of beating so hard. You have no idea what I felt last night.”

“H-huh?” You turned on your heels, your eyes meeting his baby blue ones.

Mr. Morrison took your wrists and pinned it down on the bed. You opened your mouth to say something but your voice came out muffled when Mr. Morrison pressed his lips on yours.

“Shit, (Name), why is it that you always make me lose my cool?” His cheeks became flushed as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. “Even right now… Damnit.”

“I-I don’t understand,” you tried to find the right words to say because your brain is not even functioning well after that kiss.

“Will this clarify?”

Your lips closed in again and the both of you shared another kiss. A passionate one this time. You could still taste the alcohol in the kiss but you did not mind. Your heart was beating way too fast but the adrenaline made you want to kiss him even more. Mr. Morrison pushed you onto the bed, not pulling away from the kiss. You could not tell if you were feeling happy, nervous, or scared but you were sure that you were enjoying it. His tongue slipped in between your lips and began exploring your mouth. It felt like electricity rushing down your body. Oh God, where was this going? A part of you wanted to push him away but the other wants so much more of this. When you both finally ran out of breath, the both of you pulled away, panting. It was amazing.

“So, did that clarify?” Mr. Morrison said between pants.

“Y-yes…” you breathed out. “S-so… y-you li-liked… me?”

“I thought I clarified it, or do you need more?” He teased you, pulling your chin up so that your eyes were gazing at his.

“N-no! Th-that was enough!” You quickly said. “N-not that I don’t want to! Just that… it’s bad for my heart…”

Mr. Morrison sat back and pulled you, making you crash onto him.

“So, how about you? How do you feel about me?”

You planted a quick kiss on his scarred lips and smiled. Oh, how much you have longed to do that. Hell, you thought it would only happen in your dreams. Mr. Morrison’s cheeks became flushed, his eyes wide in shock.

“You don’t need to ask me that. You know the answer,” You tucked your hair behind your ear and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
